Robelina
by BleedingBat
Summary: AU. In which Richard is a small boy who comes from a flower and Wally a Fairy Prince. As they search for each other to find their happy endings.How far is far when you are the size of a thumb? Birdflash Wally/Dick Thumbelina Crossover changed the rating because Im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay so this is my first ever Young Justice fanfiction and what better way to write it then to write it about my favorite ship Birdflash! God I love this ship and regardless what you say nothing will ever change how much I want Wally and Dick to be together. nothing ever. Any way I got the idea while reading the wonderful and fabulous BubbleFairy03's fanfictions. I mean they are fabulous! I started writing down notes every where and drafting and here it is so yep. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice or the characters they belonged to DC comics but if i did own DC comics I would make sure Wally and Dick were canon.

Enjoy

* * *

There once lived a lonely man named Bruce. Bruce had lived for many years and at a certain point came to a conclusion that he wanted a son. But Bruce didn't want to have a son with the many mistresses who chased after him.

Bruce grew old and still longed for a son. All he had was his old dog Alfred who was his only real companion. One day he was walking along a path and came to a wizard's house. Curious Bruce went to see if the wizard was home. And sure enough to his luck the wizard was.

"Well hello traveler! I am The Wizard. It is a pleasure to meet you sir. May I interest you in any you in any magical objects or items?"

Bruce looked around. The man was very nice "Well I don't think you can do me any good unless you've got something that will give me a son?" There was a bit of hopefulness in his voice.

"Hmm. Well I don't think- WAIT. Pardon me sir." The Wizard turned to the back of his shop. He wrestled around a bit for something then came back and looked to Bruce "You my friend are in need of these." He held out three seeds.

"What exactly will these do?" Bruce questioned as he examined them in his hands.

"Well long ago a crew of circus people came around. A woman told me that she felt that she needed to keep the seeds safe because they held something important. They were on the move and couldn't have them any longer. I'm sure they will help your dilemma sir."

Bruce looked down at the seeds and smiled. "Ok so I just go home and plant these and wait?" Still not complete satisfied.

"Why yes sir. Then whatever is so precious shall be revealed. Don't worry sir. The women was very worried and wanted to protect them. I am sure they are in good hands now."

"Alright." Bruce reached in his pocket for some money but the Wizard stopped him

"No need sir. I'm sure you will repay me another way some other time." he gave a weak smile and let Bruce out of his house.

Bruce smiled and walked back to his house. Hopefully the wizard was right and that the seeds would do some good. After all that's what he wanted was good.

Bruce took out a pot and filled it with soil. He planted the seeds, and watered. When he did this the plant began to grow. The plant soon formed a flower that was red with a splash of black. Like a robin.

Bruce softly touched the plant and the petals fell off revealing a short hair _girl _with a red, black, and a bit yellow dress. Eyes as blue as a robins egg, big and round. Eager. At first Bruce was disappointed but none the less he held out his hand and attempted a warm smile.

"Well what's your name young lady? Or do you not have one?"

The little girl looked baffled. "Excuse me but, I am no girl. I am a _boy._ My name is Richard but you can call me anything you would like."

Bruce almost laughed "Then why my son, are you in a dress?"

Richard turned around to get a good look at himself "I haven't got the slightest clue."

Bruce's dog Alfred looked up and huffed as though he was laughing. Wide smile across his face. "Well Richard do you mind if I call you Robin? I mean you've got eyes as blue as a robin's egg and you're dressed like one." Bruce almost laughed.

Richard huffed. "Alright. But do you think I have anything else to wear?"

"Sorry little fella, but that's all you've got. Don't worry though. You're very tiny it shouldn't bother people so much." Richard shrugged in response and crawled into Bruce's hand.

Bruce then took a walnut shell and made Robin a bed. He placed him a small room next to a window. He had books a plenty in the room so if Robin every got bored he could just read. He also had limited toys but he made do with house hold items.

Richard seemed to be enjoying the first few hours of his existence. Bruce had gone out of his way to make a pleasurable room for him. Along with giving him a slip as pajamas. He still had the dress but Bruce thought it made him look adorable but soon it would have to go. Richard that night climbed into bed and thanked his stars that he was there. He quite liked Alfred the dog and Bruce. He could even understand Alfred it made him even happier. Richard fell asleep rather quickly that night.

Over the next few months Bruce went into the kingdoms market accompanied by his little Robin. Bruce referred to Richard as Robin all the time. Richard didn't mind it however. He liked traveling into the town on Bruce's shoulder. Just like a Robin.

Robin didn't however talk to many people. He always wondered if there were small people like him in the world but he never saw anyone.

One day Robin stood up from his exercise training and walked over to Bruce's desk and sat down on some papers he'd been working on. A sure fire way to get his attention. Bruce put his glasses aside and looked down at the small boy in his bloomers.

"Are you ok Robin?"

"Are there people like me?"

"I'm not sure what you mean. I mean there are loads of people in the world. Living and breathing just like you."

Robin sighed. "No, no. I mean are there small people. People my size. People who are small, but yet live their daily lives without having to worry about big people all the time." Robin began to walk back and forth. He threw his hands up and flopped back down. "I just don't want to feel alone any more."

Bruce leaned back in his chair and frowned at the small boy. "Now Richard there probably are people as small as you living in the world. But you're just a boy. A small boy who-"

"Who wears a dress." Robin pouted

"Yes a boy who wears a dress" Bruce laughed to himself "the point is, that no matter how small you are, your size does not define the person you are, but the size of your heart does."

Robin laid down on his back with an ugh. All he wanted to do was scream. Robin got up and said goodnight to Bruce and called Alfred to carry him to his room. Robin slid on to the dog's back and rested his head slightly.

Once in his room he slid on his dress again, to see if it still fit. "Ugh. I wish I could grow at least a bit. I mean so I could leave this stupid dress!" Despite his anger Robin opened a book.

Soon enough his was captivated with in it. It was about people who were as small as him. Robin started to speak lightly to Alfred. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if, if I could live among these people and not feel so small to the world Alfred?" The dog sighed in reply. "That'll be the day won't it boy. Me living with people my own size." Robin processed flipping through the pages.

* * *

ANy way you guys can go check the fabulous BubbleFairy03 out here u/541492/BubbleFairy03 but make sure to comment with stuff! And be sure to stick around I have many more chapters to go!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Thumbeblina either that whole story is property of Disney or Hans Christian Andersen(guy who wrote the book Thumbelina)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Okay second chapter and I'm sorry this on is short but I'll try to make the next one longer? Idk I like the whole short story business but you know whatever. Btw i was listening to Scream and Shout by Will. and Britney Spears and I can't stop listening to it. like i listen to it ALL the time. but whatever anyway i hope you enjoy. PS i had to go to an away basketball game toady and i finished the book Looking For Alaska in less than 30mins so you guys are lucky that i uploaded. lol

**Disclaimer**: If I did own Young Justice Dick/Wally would be canon and have boy kisses. :)

* * *

"WALLY! WALLACE IT IS TIME TO GET A MOVE ON LET'S HURRY UP!" bellowed his Aunt Isis.

"Coming Auntie" Wally took a look at himself in the mirror and puffed his chest out. He was stunning. Not only that but he was gorgeous and the second fast flying fairy in the kingdom. He was charming and had a fabulous smile and heart. And to top it all off he was the heir to the throne. The crowned prince of the fairy kingdom. He could have any girl in the kingdom if he wanted her.

But that was the problem. He didn't want those girls. He hadn't found _his_ girl yet so he kept looking. But tonight he would have to ride in with his Aunt and Uncle, the King and Queen of the fairies to bring fall to the valley. Boring.

"WALLACE IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW I SWEAR I'LL CROP ALL OF YOUR HAIR OFF!"

Wally rubbed his head and took one last look at himself then flew down stairs. "I'm here and ready to go."

"Don't forget your crown Wally. Wouldn't want to forget that."

"No need Uncle Jay. I prefer not to wear it. It messes up my hair." Just when Wally said that his Uncle flew over and messed his hair up then flew back before Wally could say no. After all he was the fastest flying fairy in the whole kingdom.

His Aunt and Uncle took their seat and Wally got his own little flying seat. The flew off into the night ready to bring fall to the valley.

Wally lay down on his little seat cushion and sighed. This couldn't get any more boring, Wally thought. He completely hated this. All they did was fly around and make the trees turn pretty colors and such. Fairies every where looked to them as the paraded the valley.

Bored out his mind Wally got up and flew off. He flew in the opposite direction. He didn't care it was so boring. He couldn't complain all that much though. Even though he didn't like most girls in his kingdom the attention was still nice.

Wally flew around for a bit, until his eyes flashed into a window. Wally flew a little closer and took a better look. In the window he say a girl? She was dressed in a black and red dress. She spun around and smiled. She was laughing and Wally couldn't help find himself feel all light headed. Wally flew down and stood in the little window opening watching the girl dance around. He found himself laughing and all of a sudden he flew threw the little opening and found himself starting at bare feet.

Robin's eyes widen. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

At this scream Wally returned it. Before he could do anything his face was underneath the bare foot he'd been staring at and being crushed against the windowsill.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" The girl yelled. She had a bit of a boyish voice but it didn't matter. "Hey I asked you a question!"

Wally grabbed the girl's foot and flipped her over. "Well maybe I'd tell you but MY FACE was sorta being crushed."

"Get off of me!" The girl yelled. She shoved him off of her and got up and dusted herself off. Wally stared at her taking in her features. She had short sleet black hair. Her bangs fell in her face. She had porcelain skin and had a tiny frame. She had broad shoulders and a flat chest. She had not much of a figure and the she had a yellow sash on her waist.

"WHAT? Stop staring at me!" She looked up and pointed her figure in his face.

Wally was about to speak, but was silenced at the captivating blue eyes that fell on his face. They were so blue. He could be lost in them forever.

* * *

Short but SUE ME! ahah that was a figure of speech. Review, comment, and suggestions are always welcome. Very much actually. I hope you all like it. I'm working on the third chapter right now and i hope it shall be good. I'm hoping.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sup guys! Sorry I haven't updated but you know how school and the holidays get, right? Well if you don't it's stress full. I also have to squeeze in plans with friends and boys and also volunteering which i did today. And i have a blog to run. It's hell. But any way i was supper tried last night so i didn't upload last night and i'm supper sorry but i had to go to a basketball game and stay at my school for like all day which was hell. But Here you go. Enjoy! I was listening to Scream and Shout on repeat when i wrote this.

* * *

"I said STOP staring at me! Like now before I beat you up."

"Oh um sorry. I was just… um I'm Wally. And what's your name fare lady?" Wally bowed and smiled.

"Lady? I'm not a_ girl_. I'm clearly a_ boy_." she- he folded his arms.

"Oh sorry man. I didn't mean to-" What didn't Wally mean? Well he took another look at him and he could totally so see the dude that he was. But in Wally's defense it was an easy mistake to make. In all honesty he did look kinda like a girl. "I mean you're wear a dress and dancing so you know I didn't mean to well um"

"It's alright. I wear this dress because it's the only thing that like fits me. That and my little slip. We have no clothes for me so I must wear this. But that doesn't answer my question_ Wally._ What are you doing here? Or better yet how did you get here?"

"Well I was just flying around and I noticed this beautiful girl. And well I started laughing then well I ended up here." Wally shrugged.

Robin still not convinced. "Oh really? I'm still not entirely convinced you know. I mean what are the odds I wish to live with people who are my size and stuff and here you are."

"Well I've never seen a fairy quite like you before. I mean where are your wings?"

"Wings?"

"Yes your wings. You know so you can fly. Where are they."

"I don't have wings! I mean I'm not a fairy. I'm pretty sure I'm a tiny tinny human. But it sucks because I don't have any one."

"Well you could come with me. I mean I'm sure you would like it where I live and-"

"Wait whoa whoa " Robin was processing this all through his brain. "I mean you're sure I'm not crazy. Like I'm not imaging this? Like you're like a real life fairy. Like I'm not imaging someone as small as me right?"

Wally couldn't help but laugh. This didn't make the boy in the dress happy. In fact he started to find the boy in the dress a bright red. "You know you're kinda cute when you get mad."

Robin eyes widen and his face grew soft. He grew a small blush on his checks and looked down "That's not making me any happier." Soon enough the fairy boy dressed in his red and yellow was right in front of Robin and looked down at him "What?!"

Wally took the boy in the dresses chin in his hand and lifted it to his face. "You know you never told me your name." Wally whispered so his lips we only a millimeter away from the boy in the dress's face.

"It's Robin to you." Robin whipped his face away. He didn't want to tell Wally his real name. Well not yet a least.

"Oh come on now. No need to be embarrassed. You have glorious eyes you know." Wally move closer once more and took Robin's hands. "You know you could come live with me. I can't explain it but I don't want to lose you." And the weird part was Wally **_couldn't_** explain it. He'd never felt so close to a girl before and here before him is a boy in a dress making his heart pound.

Everything about this Robin was making him happy. Wally was weirded out how this could be possible considering they had just met. And If it was any consolation this Robin was harboring a huge blush. So naturally Wally moved closer. Because that was nature and he was out to get this Robin whether he knew what was going on with him or not.

Wally had not realized it but he had tuned out of the conversation. So he tuned back in when this Robin fellow was talking about some person.

"Well considering I just met you and all and you haven't even met Bruce."

"Bruce? Whose Bruce?"

* * *

OMG! Short i know but whatever! Anyway Wally is going to have some trouble talking to the big bad Bruce if you know how the story of Thumbelina. But i doubt that I'll update soon because like I have so much and i have my birthday coming up so idk? sorry :P

**Disclaimer: **We would all know if i owned young justice. One because I would have writers to write down my crazy ideas and WallyxDick would be canon and they would have lots of boy kisses and stuff. ahaha

Review, comments and help me with editing since i do not have a beta. okay bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N :** I have to so I'm so sorry not updating in a **while**. Like i've been so busy and i've recently gotten very sick and hate it to bits. Like i feel like complete shit and christmas is coming up soon and i just can't believe it's so close and i have lots of plans and also my birthday on top of being sick. Anyway I hope all of you are having a better time than me. SO Happy Holidays and Enjoy! **ps** sorry about the shortness you can only do so much when you're sick and can barely move.

* * *

Robin rolled his eyes and backed away from Wally once more. "Bruce is my father. You'd have to meet him of course. You couldn't just you know take me away with out warning. It would crush him. He's been protecting me my whole life."

Wally step even closer to Robin this time. He took his wrist in his hand and looked down with his loving green eyes. "I'll do whatever it takes to have you in my life you know. If that means standing up to a big scary human I'll do it. Like I said I don't want to lose you."

Robin looked into Wally's eyes and thought he was going to melt. 'Okay this is officially awkward.' Robin was having all sorts of feelings. He really adored Wally's eyes and the way he talked to him. He liked the thought that Wally could make his dream come true. Wally could give him everything. Maybe even clothes that weren't a dress.

"I think about it? I mean if you come in the morning we can talk everything over and well, you're kinda all I've been hoping for. I mean the part about people out there being my size and everything." Robin was totally and completely blushing t this point.

Wally smiled and pulled Robin into a hug. This caused Robin to hold his breath and his blush deepened. Wally pulled out of the embrace that he captured the small boy in "Ok my pretty birdie. Tomorrow I will come and face this big bad human and tell him you're coming to live with me! Because after all I love you." Wally pulled out an even bigger smile.

Robin backed away and stumbled. 'Did that weird kid with the over the top red and yellow suite just say that _he, loved him_? What was going on?' "Well I'm just so happy that you can introduce me to beings that are well like myself minus the wings." Robin laughed a bit so the awkwardness he was feeling would decrease. Needless to say that did not work at all because Wally was just standing there like an idiot smiling at him.

"Well I guess I will see you then tomorrow pretty birdie." Wally moved in closer and Robin frowned and blushed. Wally laughed to himself "Don't look so upset. I promise that I will be back you know. And I never break a promise. Well not to the people that I love any way." Wally smiled

Robin huffed and blew his bangs out of his face. "Whatever." When he turned his face to met Wally's sure enough the boy with the wings was right in his face smiling like an idiot once again. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Wally then pressed his lips to the boy in dress's. He stayed there for a few seconds and wiggled his head then pulled away and smiled. Before Robin could do anything Wally shouted 'a goodbye see you tomorrow' and was out the window.

"HEY!" Robin screamed. Before he knew it Wally came back with an 'oh sorry. I love you see you tomorrow.' He kissed Robin on the cheek then flew away before Robin could react to anything. \

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If I only owned young justice...

Comment Review and help me with mistakes thanks! Happy Holidays everyone :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **HEYYYYYYYYYY GUISEEEEEEEEEE! How have you been? Good i hope! I had a crazy year and a crazy December my life was off the walls and i just wrote this and you don't know how i feel. I feel so sorry and you will never know how much i do. Im such a loser that i didn't update. I just was having some issues in my life and i couldn't think about doing anything. I'm so sorrry that it's short but if i can i will write and hopefully update tomorrow. You guys are seriously the best and i want to thank you! Okay I'm done. You guys probably don't even read these any way!

**Disclaimer:** If i owned Wally, Dick and Young Justice or Thumbelina you would know. But sadly they do not belong to me but the idea was mine so ya!

* * *

"How could this boy love _me_? I mean I only met him. It's not like I know anything about him or him me." Robin said to himself. "I mean he doesn't even know my real name or anything. This is so difficult! But then again he can give me everything that I want. _Everything_." Robin then screamed and threw himself into bed.

While Robin was sleeping a frog with a red, black and white hat peered into his window. "Oh my! What a beautiful little girl! She will make an excellent maid for us!" The frog opened the window and smiled down.

Robin stirred and through his half opened eyes saw the ghastly frog look at him. Right when he was about to scream the frog sacked him. She shook him about and laughed. "Why pretty little girl you sure are a fighter." She shook him about some more as the little girl kicked and screamed in the bag. The frog bounced off in the night never looking back.

Robin screamed and kicked. He couldn't believe he was being kidnapped. "LET ME GO!" Robin thrashed about. He suddenly stopped and just wept. He couldn't believe this. He feel asleep just thinking that it was a dream.

Robin was suddenly woke up when he heard yelling. Disappointed that it wasn't a dream.

"Harley what is this?"

"Well Joker it's just what we've been needing!" Harley grinned and kicked the bag.

"Well tell me what it is you idiot!"

Harley pouted and flipped the sack over. Robin fell out and rubbed his head. "You see Joker! A little girl. She can do all of our stuff. I mean when we're on the road performing she can do all the hard working stuff and we can just look pretty."

"You mean that_ I_ can look pretty? Fine, fine. I think she can stay, but if she messes anything up it'll be your head you hear me?"

"Yes sir." Harley looked down in defeat

Robin stood up and looked at the male frog. He had white paint on his face with red lipstick and wore a purple and green hat. The women frog had the same make up attire. Robin screwed up his face. "Um, yes hello. I'm sorry to say this but I can not stay. So would you please ask the clown girl to well bring me back?"

This caused laughter for the frogs. The man frog was in front of his voice "Why so serious? I believe that you be accompanying me on my journey as the worlds best performer? Why I'm the joker you see. And that ugly thing over there is Harley. But we could actually have even more fans since we have pretty girl with us.

* * *

Okay don't kill me but its short. I have to get back into the grove of writing. Any way I really liked the Idea o the Joker and Harley as the frogs. I don't know why but i do. Anyway read review and help with editing and such!

Oh and who was just s excited as i was that Young Justice is back on!? Oh god i was sooooooooooooo happy that i couldn't believe it even though it was just a rerun but who care my babies are back!

Anyway byeeeee :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys I know you guys must hate me and i hate how im doing this now too but, i was going to update til i had to go start going to therapy. My therapist who i don't bother learning the name of said i was depressed. So i had to lose all of my social networking and everything for a certain amount of time. I was furious because i was suppose to write but i couldn't. I couldn't do nothing So i wrote this in french today and decided to be all super ninja like and upload it right now. No body can know! Sorry that its shortbut i had five minutes and suer sneaky moves. I know you hate me and i hate me too but sorry!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Young Justice because if i did i would have slapped the guy who said that he was canceling my show! Im so fucking pissed like so fucking pissed he is a big dumby poop face and i don't like him one bit. I hate him so much!

* * *

"Well I would like no part of this so could you possibly please bring me back home?"

"Look yonder little girl there-"

"I'm A BOY! A BOY!" This statement caused the Joker and Harley to burst out laughing.

"A boy you say? HA! Why that is funny. Well I think I could do something quite ice with you little boy." The Joker smiled and it was quite scary. He then grabbed Robin by the arm and "Come with me boy. Our audience awaits!"

Robin tried to resists but it was no use. The frog was pulling him so hard he felt that his arm was to fall off. "Wait STOP! I can't go on and perform I know nothing! Please!"

"Hush up you little boy ah girl thing whatever! When Joker has a plan he sticks to it. No use in asking question, right Joker?" Harley began pushing Robin

"SHUT UP HARLEY!" The Joker stopped "How many times do I have to tell you to NOT ask me question?!" The Joker then went over and slapped Harley knocking her to the ground. Robin gasped. "I will do as I please with this thing and hush your mouth or I'm going to throw you into a hawks nest! You hear me!? A HAWK'S NEST! Now be quiet!"

The Joker grabbed Robin once again and dragged him. Harley stayed on the ground holding her face till the Joker barked out "GET UP YOU LAZY FROG! You do nothing around here so get up and move some stuff! We have an audience to attend to! GET UP GET UP!" He then kicked her. Robin gasped.

Harley got up slowly and nodded. Following at a distance. "Oh Harley grab the boxes will ya? Thank ya dear." Harley nodded and whispered "Anything for you, Joker."

Robin had never felt so sad. Even if this demonic frog had captured him. He need to find Wally or Wally to find him. "Come on Wally." He whispered. "Come on Wally. I need you to find me. Just find me please!"

* * *

short. Yes, yes i know but like i said before not a lot of time. Oh and Who here is as pissed as i am about Young Justice. I facking hate cartoon network. It blows for real. Its messed up.

Read and Review. Leave comments on my spelling and such blah blah blah. Love you guys even thought you hate me so much. K byeeee


End file.
